This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Document classification typically includes assigning documents to a category. The documents may include, for example, texts, images, music, etc. The documents may be classified according to the subject matter contained therein by content-based classification and request-based indexing. Content-based classification is classification in which the weight given to particular subjects in a document determines the class to which the document is assigned. Request-based indexing is classification in which requests from users (e.g., particular topics, etc.) influences how documents are being classified. Typical approaches to classify documents may include, for example, Naive Bayesian, support vector machines, decision tree(s), logistic regression, etc.